


A Wish Upon A Star

by TheRavenMocker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenMocker/pseuds/TheRavenMocker
Summary: I may not have been the first girl the shadow brought to Neverland, but I was the first that Peter Pan kept.Be careful what you wish for.
Relationships: Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I may not have been the first girl the shadow brought to Neverland, but I was the first that Peter Pan kept._

_Be careful what you wish for._

"Damn it!" A hooded figure cursed. He was hunched over something and seemed rather agitated. He brushed his fingers through his messy hair and let out a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Asked another figure. He dropped down out of the trees and landed next to him.

"The Shadow brought another stupid girl," the first boy groaned, pointing at the unconscious teen. She was small and petite. Her body was drenched from head to toe from the rain and covered in mud. Her long brown hair was tangled and had matted itself against her skin. "Really, I understand it is a shadow, but I don't think it takes a genius to tell the difference between a girl and a boy."

"One would think." The second smirked, "But none the less, pick her up and take her to camp. Peter needs to be informed so he can send her back."

"I know, I know."

Just then as the first figure was about to reach for her, the girl gasped and her eyes shot open. Surprised, the lost boys stumbled back, "Where am I?" She sat up and asked desperately. The girl was frightened, that much was clear to anyone, so they gave her some space and spoke to her slowly.

"This is Neverland," The second one spoke in a calm tone. The girl looked over at both boys and saw it was the taller one who was addressing her. Under his hood, she could see he had curly ash blond hair. He had a club in his hand and a long scar that ran diagonally across his face. However the oddest thing was his clothes; they were basically rags sewn together in a crude, sloppy fashion. The same could also be said for the boy next to him. "Home to Peter Pan and the lost boys. You were brought here by accident." He took a step forward and took the girl by the arm and brought her to her feet, "So now you need to be a good little girl and move, so we can take you to Pan and get you back home. Understand?" He asked with his body towering over her.

The girl looked at them like they were crazy and shook her head, "Right. And I'm Tinker Bell. Listen, I don't know what kind of stupid game you two are playing here, but you better tell me where I am now! Or so help me I'll-"

The tall figure grabbed her by her shoulder and shoved her against a nearby tree trunk. The girl let out a yelp of surprise. "Felix!" The other boy shouted, "Stop! You're going to hurt her."

Felix ignored the boy's warning and glared down at the girl, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you spout out an attitude like that again, I just might," He replied calmly, "You ARE in Neverland, girl. Whether you want to believe it or not. Now you either come with us quietly, or I'll knock you out and bring you back to Pan myself. It doesn't matter either way, but I'd prefer you didn't make me carry you."

The girl gulped.

"Now what will it be?"

The girl quickly nodded and allowed Felix to start leading her further into the woods with the other boy behind them. For a second both boys thought she was gonna go quietly like all the others before her. However, as soon as they started passed this rather large river, the girl broke free of his hold and ran. "Stop!" One of them shouted after her, "You don't want to go in there!" But she didn't listen to them. Then without looking back, the girl jumped into the river and let the rapids carry her downstream.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

The girl stepped out the door with her backpack and jacket in hand and marched across her foster parent's front lawn. Tears were trickling down her face.

"Did you not hear me, bitch?" Her foster father came and stomped behind her. "You get your ass back up there now! If you leave now, you ain't gonna ever be welcomed back in this house again!" She just ignored him. "Bitch, you better turn around and say something!"

"First off!" She spun on her heel and glared back at the big, gross, greasy old man, "My name is not bitch! It's Danielle! Second, I did hear you, I'm just choosing to ignore you." She flicked him off. "And thirdly, I don't give two shits if you let me back in your house again or not. I have everything I own right here!" She pointed to her bag, "And it's all I need to get out of here."

"Ha! You think just because you turned 17, you're grown enough to handle the world? That's cute."

"I'm old enough to know I can do a whole lot better than this place!" She barked back.

"Right! And you th-"

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I have to get going." Dani cut him off and spun back around. Then without looking back, she took off, "So long, old man." She heard him spit a few more curse words at her as she left, but she didn't care. She was free. In a few short hours, he'd be in her new apartment with one of her co-workers from the restaurant she worked at.

After eight years in the system, it finally looked like things were going to look up. She was free, she had a job, she met a cute guy the other day, she was going to live in her own apartment, she was going to graduate high school in a month, and colleges were practically beating down her door to give her scholarships! Honestly, nothing could go wrong for her now! She had everything she ever wanted, right there in San Francisco.

Danielle continued on walking down the road. She had another five blocks to go before she wound reach her new place and it was getting dark. She let out a tired sigh and looked up at the sky. Sadly, there weren't many stars, but the few that were there were quite beautiful. Then she noticed one, in particular, caught her eye. It was bright and was next to one other star. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but marvel at its beauty, so she did something she hadn't done in years since she was a kid. She made a wish on it.

"I wish to have a happily ever after." She smiled up at it weakly. If she could get her wish, then nothing else mattered. All she wanted in this tough life was to be happy again. If she could have that, her life would be complete. She was just about to turn away when she saw something move. She looked up again to see what it was, but there was nothing but a vast black sky. So like any other girl, she just shrugged it off and started to walk down the street again.

Then she heard a noise. Danielle stopped dead in her tracks and spun around franticly. It was dark and there weren't many street lights where she was, "Hello?" She asked, still slowly moving down the street, "Is anyone there?"

No Answer.

Dani took that as a sign that she needed to get the hell out of there and make a break for it. So she spun back around, ready to make a sprint when she saw a shadow figure with bright yellow eyes staring right at her. She froze, it felt like her heart nearly stopped.

"What the h-" She screamed, but the shadow quickly cut her off. With one touch from his cold fingers, she felt herself become dizzy. Then she quietly fell into its arms and then everything went black.


	2. A Silly Little Girl

Felix and his companion did their best to run after the girl, but in the end, they lost her. The river parted several different ways as it went downstream and it was near impossible to track her.

"Pan's not going to be happy about this," The boy stated. He pulled down his hood and revealing his dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Believe me. I know, Slightly," Felix replied. They made their way back to their camp. Slightly knocked on the entrance of their hideout and the two waited for someone to open the door and let them in through the old oak tree.

Once they got inside, they quickly made their way to Pan's room. Both boys paused and listened to the sweet playful music that was emanating from inside. "Peter!" Felix called, "We're back, we need to talk to you."

The music stopped. "Come in," they heard him reply through the door. Then with one last glance at each other, the two boys pushed their way in.

Pan's room was big and kind of messy. Several artifacts and riches laid about while different instruments and vines decorated the wooden walls.

Pan was sitting high up in this batch of roots that grew from the main tree. He had been playing an old flute that he had stolen from a mermaid a while back. Just from looking at him, you wouldn't think he was anything special. Peter appeared average among the lost boys. He stood around 5"9' or so, had short, dirty blond hair that he kept just above his ears, thin, and dressed in the same fashion as the rest of them. But once you looked in his eyes, you understood the difference between him and the others. They were a piercing blue grey that would normally look beautiful to most people, but on Pan they were intimidating. Though them you could see all his long years on the island. They showed him for what he really was and gave off a sense of knowledge and understanding mixed in with a hint of raw malice.

Once the boys entered inside the room, Peter put down his flute and trained his eyes intently on the both of them, "Well? Where's the new arrival?"

"The shadow dropped the arrival in the forest," Felix explained, "But it was a girl."

"Again?" Peter raised a brow. They nodded, "Oh well, I'll have words with it later. Where is she then? Give her to me, so I can send her back."

"Well you see, that's where we have a problem." Slightly spoke up, "She got away from us."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Looking back on it now, Danielle guessed that jumping into a rushing river wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had, but at least it fulfilled her purpose. Even though she nearly drowned in the process and got everything in her backpack soaked, she managed to get away from those two boys. Granted they could probably find her if they went if they followed the river, but from the look of it, it'd take them a few days to get this far. She had time to collect herself.

She washed up on the shore of a little cove. It was right outside the forest she had been in. Which she was thankful for, since now she had a slightly better view of the area. The only problem was that, with it being night now, it was very, very dark. She couldn't even make light of her own because everything from her cellphone to her Ipod was shorting out. "This sucks." She mumbled to herself.

To the best of her understanding, she had been kidnapped. All she remembered before waking up in this place was a shadow like creature with bright yellow eyes. They must have drugged her or something, because that couldn't have been real. Then those two boys told her a bullshit story how she was in Neverland and Peter Pan was here and they were going to send her back and crap. Dani shook her head, how stupid did they think she was?

If she was going to get home, she was going to have to figure it out herself. Despite what those two said, she knew better than to trust them. There was no way in hell she was going to let herself die out there in the middle of nowhere. She hoped that there was a city or town nearby so she could get a hold of the cops and get those assholes arrested.

Just as Dani pulled herself out of the water, the wind blew. She hugged herself and dropped to her knees. It was freezing out there and she had nothing dry to wrap herself up in!

She quickly scanned the area around her to possible find some kind of shelter for the cold night air and to her amazement, there was! Not too far away from the shore was a cave! She read somewhere a while back that caves always kept an average temperature of the area they're in all year around. So in other words, it should be a lot warmer in there than out in the cold night. She grabbed her bag and rushed inside it.

As Danielle entered in the cave, she found herself bracing against the limestone rimmed walls to keep her steady. She was so tired and wanted to just collapse right there and then, but she needed to get a bit further into the cave before she let herself rest. So she pressed on forward.

Again to her amazement, the cave wasn't empty. Along the walls were a few torches. Danielle quickly pulled out her lighter, which still worked thankfully, and lit one of them to take with her. Towards the back was a room filled with gold coins and gems; they were piled up everywhere! Not to mention there some chairs, a desk, and most importantly some cots! Overjoyed, she was about to fling herself onto one and get some sleep when she noticed some shoes tossed over to the side next to a chest full of clothes.

It didn't alarm her that the cave might have belong to someone living there currently. From the look of things and the thick layer of dust that was stacked up on everything, she'd say it'd been a good long time since someone last been in the cave, like at least several years. No, what caught her eye was the type of clothes. She found an empty torch holder and set her touch on it and placed her bag on a pile of gold and went over to the chest to get a better look. Inside were some old fashioned clothes that you might see in an old Victorian movie, kind of like…. pirate costumes? No! That was her over active imagination trying to play tricks on her. This wasn't Neverland. There are no lost boys and no pirates running about! Just some crazy guys that tried to kidnap her.

Wait! Then why was all this stuff and gold here? No! She wasn't going to think of that! Dani took a shirt into her hands and looked down at herself. She was still soaked to the bone and these clothes were dry so she stripped herself down and put on the old pirate get up. When she finished she was in a loose white shirt, a pair of firm fitting leather pants, a red and black vest, a lost belt, and big black knee high boots. The clothes were plenty comfortable for the most part. So she didn't have a problem laying down with them. Then slowly she let herself fall asleep on one the cot.

* * *

Peter was angry- No!- Furious! Since the lost boys couldn't find her, it was not up to him to search the land. So now he was wasting his Pixie dust, flying all night, looking around for the damn girl. Not only did the lost boys lose her, but they had absolutely no idea where she went! Neverland was most dangerous during the night without shelter. She better pray he found her before something else did. Honestly, he'd rather just leave the girl to die, but he had rules and promises to keep. Peter may not have been the most well behaved child in Neverland, but he always kept his promises.

Now that Peter was looking for the girl himself, he understood what the boys were talking about when they said she was hard to track. He couldn't feel her anywhere. Once a person lives long enough in Neverland, they become in tuned with it. They can feel everything and everyone that's there at the time. Granted it's a difficult ability to use, it drains a lot out of you and you can't use it for long periods of time. However, every time Peter tried to locate the new girl, he felt nothing. This was odd, almost verging on impossible. It was as if she wasn't even there. Which he knew couldn't be possible, since the boys swear that they saw her and there's no way she could have found her way off the island. Perhaps she was dead? No. Even so, it would have been recent and he would have still felt at least an echo of her presence.

As the hours went by, nothing changed. The sun would be up soon and there still was no sign of the girl. Peter was getting very tired now, to the point he wasn't sure if flying was a good idea anymore. He was just about to give up and head home when he suddenly felt her. It was only for a brief second, but that was all he needed. He knew exactly where she was now: the old pirate cove.

He had no idea how this girl manage to keep herself hidden from him all this time, but once he's found her, he'd be sure to make her talk.

* * *

Danielle woke up to find that amazingly the sunlight from outside was able to bounce its way into the back of the cave. Initially she wouldn't have guessed it'd be able to reach this far into the cave, but surprisingly enough the stone on the walls acted as mirrors and helped guide it to where she was.

Once she sat up, she realized how sore she was from sleeping on the cot. Though she was still grateful for it. She knew without it, she would have ended up on the dirty floor and she'd rather have the old cot than that any day.

She stretched out her limbs, got up, and went over to check her bag. It was still a bit damp from her late night dip in the river, but it was manageable now. She was just about to dig around for one of her own shirts when a voice spoke behind her, "So you're the one causing me all this trouble." Dani jumped and spun around to see a boy, he seemed a bit younger looking than the others that tried to take her yesterday, but he was in similar clothing. "A silly girl playing pirate."

"Who are you?" She ignored his remark and stepped back away from him. There was no way this boy could have gotten in without a sound the way he did. Last she checked, which was only a second ago, she was the only person in the cave. It wasn't that big, so she would have definitely noticed him if he was there before. So where did he come from?

"Don't know?" He raised a brow, "Alright then, let's make it a game. Guess who." He smirked at her. "I take it the boys filled you in on your current situation, so take your time and put it together. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Your boys told me that I was in Neverland." She glared, "So how is that supposed-" she paused and looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Good God, you're not going to tell me you're Peter Pan, are you?"

His smile broadened as he took a few steps closer. He towered over her and their faces were nearly inches apart. "I am. Handsome, aren't I?" He replied. Danielle scoffed. Not that she didn't agree with him, but that fact he was so smug about it. She was about to make snap back at him with a smart retort when the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed dramatically. His amused smug face was gone and was now replaced with a menacing, cold, hard glare.

Frightened, Danielle took another step back. However it was only to realize he already had her backed up against the wall. "You are a very difficult person to locate, Girl." He glared down at her, "I'd like to know how you've been managing to hide yourself from me all this time."

"I don't- Wait! What do you mean?" She looked up at him confused.

"I'm connected to the land in more ways than one." He explained. "No one should be able to hide from me here, but you were." He reached for her, but Danielle coward away and pressed her back up against the wall in attempt to get some distance between her and him, but it was no use. She had nowhere to go. "Look at me." He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "You look like a normal girl to me, so how are you doing it? Magic?" This guy was getting way too close for her liking. So Dani grabbed a loose stone in the wall and struck him in the jaw with it and sent him collapsing to the ground. For a second she paused, she couldn't believe it'd actually work!

"Okay, listen." She breathed, "That was all very interesting, but I don't have time to talk to a lunatic! I need to find my way home!" She screamed. Then she quickly ran to the other side of the cave and grabbed her things. However, just as she was about to make a break for the cave exit, Peter flew- that's right, he flew- right in front of her and blocked it.

"What the hell?" She gasped.

Peter gripped his knife pulled it out in a swift, deadly motion, "That wasn't very nice, Girl." He glared down at her.

"Y-You're really him!" She couldn't believe it, "This is really Neverland!"

"No shit, genius." He rolled his eyes.

"This can't be possible!"

"Well it is possible!" He snapped at her. Then within seconds he landed beside her, grabbed her by the hair and placed his knife against her neck, "And if you ever try that again, girl or not, I will slit your throat."

Danielle stared up at him with fear. This was all wrong. Peter Pan wasn't supposed to be this way! He was supposed to be fun, juvenile, and adventurous! He was supposed to be the hero! Heroes don't do this kind of stuff!

"O-okay." She stuttered.

Pan's smug little smirk returned to his face, "That's better." He looked deep in her eyes as if he was searching for something. However she guessed he didn't find anything because he started to frown again. "Weird."

"What?"

He let her go and put away his knife. "Nothing you need concern yourself." He muttered. Then suddenly he looked up, "Shit."

"What is it?"

He grabbed a nearby pirate sword that was lying about and looked towards the entrance. "Wolves."

"How do you know?" She asked.

Peter just rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "I already told you. I'm connected to the land. Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many questions?" Dani opened her mouth to retort, but then Pan placed a finger on her lips and smirked down at her. "That was a rhetorical question."


End file.
